Conan's Soul
by SoftcoreOtaku
Summary: Ran and Conan find themselves in Karakura Town, and Kisuke tries to solve the mystery of Conan's "adult-sized" spiritual energy. My first story, rated T just to be safe. No longer a oneshot with the Return of Urahara, in which Conan is less than helpful.
1. Conan's Soul

Conan's Soul

A Detective Conan and Bleach one-shot crossover By SoftcoreOtaku

Disclaimer: I do not own either _Detective Conan_ or _Bleach_. The former is owned by Aoyama Goushou, and the latter by Kubo Tite.

Author's Notes: I will refer to Shinichi/Conan by whatever name is appropriate at the time, meaning he will be known as Conan as a kid and as Shinichi as a teenager. In addition, I will be writing names with the family name first in Japanese style, for example Kudou Shinichi and Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm also worried that Kisuke may be totally OOC. Finally, I will be using canon pairings only.

* * *

"It's time to go, Conan-kun."

"I'm coming, Ran-neechan!" Mouri Ran and Edogawa Conan were hanging out at the park with Yoshida Ayumi, Kojima Genta, and Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko. They had been playing soccer together until Ran pointed out that it was getting late.

"See you tomorrow, Conan-kun!" said the three children in unison, as Ran and Conan walked home together. On their way home, Ran and Conan passed a strange street that had not been there on their way to the park. The mysterious street gave Conan a bad feeling, but Ran was curious as to where it led. She turned down the new road, dragging a protesting Conan with her. As they neared the end of the road, they could see a glowing orange portal.*

"I wonder where this portal leads. What do you think, Conan-kun?" asked a very interested Ran as she cautiously approached the portal. Conan was just as interested in the portal as Ran was, but he was also worried that wherever it led, it could be a one-way trip...

Suddenly Conan felt an eerie chill run up his spine. He turned around, and in the corner of his eye, he saw a retreating black-clothed figure. Suddenly Conan was not so opposed to entering the portal. _It's the Black Organization!_ _Anywhere is likely safer that here, with Them on my trail. _This was Conan's reasoning for grabbing Ran tightly and running into the portal, their roles reversed from moments before.

* * *

Conan and Ran half ran, half rolled through the portal. When they stopped to look back, they saw the portal home was still intact, though this one was blue. They had just started to look around, and the first thing they saw was a sign that said 'Urahara Shop'.

"Where are we? And why did you come through the portal in such a hurry, Conan-kun?" asked Ran, nervous in this unfamiliar place.

"I don't know where we are, but I saw something scary following us so I jumped in and took you so you wouldn't get hurt," said Conan. He looked back at the blue portal just in time to see the man in black had followed them. However, as the mystery man approached the Beika natives, Conan realized he had been mistaken. This man did not seem to be with the Organization, as his black outfit was actually a traditional black kimono. He was also wearing geta (wooden sandals) and a striped hat that cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Hello there. My name is Urahara Kisuke. I guess you two aren't from around here, am I right? You're in Karakura Town, right in front of my shop," said the man in black, now known to be Kisuke. Kisuke had followed Conan because he seemed extremely powerful. Conan had an adult-sized reiatsu in a child's body, and Kisuke had to know why.

Suddenly Ran heard giant footsteps in the distance. She turned around and saw a giant white monster with a gaping hole through its chest. She just barely stopped herself from screaming.

"What's wrong, Ran-neechan?" asked Conan innocently.

"You mean you don't see that giant monster over there?" Ran was starting to panic.

"Oh, that," Kisuke stated calmly. Then, a little less calmly, he said, "Wait, you can see that?"

"Of course I can see it! Why couldn't I see it?"

"I can't see it," a frustrated Conan mumbled.

"Well, that's called a hollow, and it's nothing for you to two to worry about. It's being taken care of now." As Kisuke said that, Ran watched another 'invisible' figure battle the hollow. This one was human-sized, with spiky orange hair, and he (Ran was sure it was a he) was wearing a black kimono like Kisuke's. The orange haired man felled the hollow with one blow of his giant sword.

_But why can't Conan-kun see it?_ wondered Kisuke. _At his age, with such a powerful reiatsu, it should have been him worried about the hollow, not Ran-chan. I must investigate this now, while I have a chance._

* * *

Kisuke took Ran and Conan out on a tour of Karakura town to pass the time. He intended to make sure that Ran and Conan felt comfortable around him, then when the time was right to get Conan alone and discover once and for all, why he seemed so strange. However, the more Kisuke was around Conan, the stranger he seemed. Not only was he abnormally powerful for his age, but he was also abnormally smart. Sure, he could act childish when he needed to, but when he thought no one was looking, he would watch Kisuke with very intelligent sapphire eyes. He would have to ask Ran about her opinions of Conan's behaviour. When the threesome returned to Urahara shop, Kisuke decided he would have a little chat with the suspicious boy.

"Hey, Conan-kun, would you please come into the back with me for a second? I've got something back there you'll like."

"Okay, Urahara-san!" Conan conveniently followed Kisuke without question. Conan walked into the storeroom ahead of Kisuke, only to be tapped lightly in the back of the head by the end of Kisuke's cane. Conan lost his balance and fell face first on the floor. However, as he hit the floor he felt strangely bigger… Kisuke smiled curiously at his handiwork, not failing to notice that the spirit of an unfamiliar teenager lay on the floor before him, chained by fate to the body of the unconscious child that was known as Conan-kun…

And Ran picked the absolute worst time to check on Conan-kun. Her being able to see spirits and all that, imagine her surprise when she found Shinichi on the floor!

"Shi- Shinichi! What are you doing here? Here, of all places, I finally find you! Is this where you've-" Ran paused when she saw the strange chain attached to Shinichi's chest. Following it with her eyes, she soon saw it was connected to the unconscious Conan-kun. For the second time that day, she stifled a scream. "Urahara-san, what's happened to Conan-kun? Why are he and Shinichi-?"

"Hey, don't get so worked up. I was just curious." At that moment, Shinichi woke up to see the same thing Ran saw (the chain of fate) and behaved similarly (by freaking out).

"Okay, Urahara, what did you do to me, what's this chain, and- oh crap, Ran, I can explain- Wait, no I can't. Anyway, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Well, technically all I did was tap you with the end of my cane, but that effectively separated you from your body. Which, I might add, certainly looks very different from the real you… Would you mind explaining yourself?" Shinichi flinched at the thought of revealing himself in front of Ran, but he looked again at the chain and his shrunken body. "If you tell me, I'll put you back in your body," Kisuke added casually, with the intentional implication that if Shinichi did not talk, Kisuke would make no move to assist him. Shinichi knew he had no choice, that the charade of Conan was no more.

"Alright you win. I'll tell you everything." And that he did, not forgetting to add his name, fame, and other stuff that would have been obvious to a resident of his own world. Ran listened intently. When Shinichi finished his story, Kisuke, being anything but dishonest, put Shinichi back into his (Conan-sized) body using some form of magic that I won't bother going into detail about.

* * *

Conan couldn't help but sigh. After all, he was just – well, not exactly in his real body, as he technically hadn't had a body at all, but he had looked like himself. Not to mention he had just been practically blackmailed into revealing his identity and entire back-story in front of Ran. This was the worst day ever as far as he was concerned. Once he was safely back in his body, he and Ran had left Urahara Shop to go back home, and thinking of _Them_ finding out about him only served to worsen his mood. Then Conan got a convenient idea. He would need Kisuke's help with it, though.

"Hey, Urahara-san, would you do me a favour before we go?" asked Conan as he and Ran stood in front of the portal.

"Yeah, sure. What do you need?" Conan flipped open the top of his watch, aimed at Ran, and fired. Ran didn't even notice what hit her.

"Would you please carry Ran-neechan to the end of the alley for me? If possible, I'd like her to think that this was all a dream. And let's face it; you owe me after what you did to me."

"You may have a point there." Kisuke lifted the unconscious Ran up and brought her through the portal. Conan was not far behind.

* * *

Ran awoke on a park bench. She recognized the surrounding area as the park where Conan was playing with his friends earlier.

_Was it all just a dream? No, it couldn't have been a dream; it was too real… But, then again, that part with the guy with the bleached hair battling that monster and Conan not being able to see any of it __was__ kind of farfetched. It was probably a dream._

"Ah, Ran-neechan, you're awake! It's time to go home now," said Conan, faking impatience. He had to pretend she had been sleeping the entire time

"Shinichi…"

"No, Ran-neechan, I'm Conan. Conan!"

"Oh, sorry. I just had the strangest dream. We were in another world, and you turned out to be Shinichi!"

"Well, since I'm not Shinichi, it must've been a dream!" Conan still hated lying to Ran, but it was better than the alternative.

_It can remain a dream from now,_ Conan thought,_ until the day that I can finally return to her. _They began to walk home. Ran looked down at Conan, Conan looked back up at Ran, and they both smiled. And back at Urahara Shop, Kisuke smiled as well.

* * *

*I do not own Portal either, Valve does.

So, how did you like that? Was Kisuke OOC? I do want to know, so please review! 3 This story was inspired by a dream I had a few weeks ago. I have the weirdest dreams sometimes (*_*;)

-SoftcoreOtaku


	2. Return of Urahara

Return of Urahara

Disclaimer: If I owned _Bleach_, Aizen would be dead by now. I don't. Same for _Detective Conan_. Replace Aizen with Gin.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"I'll get it, Ran-neechan!" Conan, Ran and Ran's father, Kogoro, were relaxing at home after the former solved a tough case in the guise of the latter, but when Conan opened the door, he saw someone he wasn't expecting. Someone he wasn't sure he ever wanted to see again…

"Hi, Conan-kun! How's my favourite chibi-tantei?"

"U-Urahara-san? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well, business was slow at the shop, so I thought I would stop by."

"Conan-kun? Who is it? Is it a customer?" asked Ran from the kitchen.

"Umm… No, it's just…"

"Oh, I'm just someone he met on a case with the Shounen Tantei-dan!" Urahara interjected. "I have another case for his group."

"Oh, okay. Would you like to come in, then?"

"It's okay, Ran-neechan! Genta-kun's the leader anyway! I'll just take…"

"Utsubo," Urahara interrupted again.

"Right. I'll take Utsubo-san to Genta-kun's house."

"All right. Come home soon, okay? I'll have dinner ready in a few minutes."

"Hai!" And with those parting words, 'Utsubo' was unceremoniously dragged out of the building and into a nearby alley by an irate shrunken meitantei.

"All right, what are you _really_ doing here?" said meitantei asked his unexpected and unwanted visitor. "You should know that if Ran sees you, she'll know what happened in Karakura was real, therefore she will know not only my secret, but my entire back-story! And what kind of name is Utsubo, anyway?"

"Calm down! What I said was true! I really do have a case for you!"

"Oh really? I find that somewhat difficult to believe."

"All right, I really want some help going into hiding. You see, I've been on the run from the Soul Society for a while now, and they're pretty close to finding me now. I thought you, of all people, could relate. What would you do if the Organization was closing in on you?"

"I might be more sympathetic if you hadn't just jeopardized my secret! If you need help with hiding, go ask Kaitou Kid or something!" Conan was too enraged to be observant, so he didn't notice the way the source of his anger's eyes lit up at the name 'Kaitou Kid'.

"You know, that is a _great_ idea…"

And so, Urahara Kisuke, alias Utsubo-san, vanished into the shadows with a thoughtful nod. Conan went back inside, exasperated, knowing that 'Utsubo' would not be seen in Beika again until the next Kid heist.

* * *

Thank you, my first ever voter, whoever you are. No one seems to pay attention to polls these days. And for anyone who is interested, utsubo is Japanese for hollow. I ran 'hollow' through a translation program, and 'utsubo' was the option I liked best (Kubo was another!).

Please review now.

\/


	3. Notice and Challenge

All right. That's it. I'm done. Sorry for any inconvenience.

This story was technically finished with chapter one. Chapter two was a short continuation to appease my readers, but the plunnie has ended. I will not be publishing any further chapters for Conan's Soul.

However, I am quite open to the idea of someone_ else _writing a sequel, detailing Urahara's interactions with the Kaitou Kid. In fact, I'm so open to the idea that I am encouraging it. Just PM me a link to your sequel with the title of said story, credit me with the idea somewhere, and do whatever you want with it. This is not a contest, I will not be judging anyone, but I would like to read your ideas.

-SO


End file.
